


The truth in your eyes

by foxdl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxdl/pseuds/foxdl
Summary: Daenerys walks into Jorah's room to find something she wasn't expecting.





	The truth in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post/gif on tumblr from my fellow Iain's fans, special mention to jorassquire who wondered why GOT never gave us a scene where Daenerys entered Jorah's tent while he was changing his clothes.
> 
> Also thank you HouseofTheBear for the beta read, you rock!!

The night was quiet and cool in Vaes Tolorro, a relief after the days walking through the Red Waste. Dany had sent her bloodriders a few days ago in search for whatever help they could find, however, she was still unsure how they would handle the news either if they were good or bad. She needed to talk to someone and suddenly found herself walking to Jorah’s room.

There were no doors or curtains in the city, so she just cross the entrance.

“Ser Jorah, I would like to discuss how we-”

Dany stopped midsentence when she saw Jorah almost completely naked and froze in place. He had a strong body, with well defined muscles in his back and arms, and she was able to see a glimpse of his ginger chest hair.

“Khaleesi! Turning quickly his back to her. Forgive me. I wasn’t expecting company.” He hastily pulled his trousers back up and laced them.

“That’s fine Ser, I should have announced myself better.”

Jorah turned to face her, half dressed now. “What would you like to discuss?”

“I forgot…,” Daenerys answered blushing, “I’ll come back later.”

“As you wish Khaleesi,” Jorah said, bowing slowly.

Daenerys was about to exit when the image of a few seconds ago flashed in her mind again and made her change her mind. Turning to Jorah, she spoke, “Ser... now that I'm here, may I see how your hip wound is healing?”

Jorah a bit surprised, “Of course Khaleesi.”

Daenerys closed the space between them while Jorah loosened this trousers and lowered them a bit so she could take a better look at the wound. She bent and carefully traced the wound line with her thumb; it was healing nicely. She also noticed how Jorah was standing very still with closed eyes deep in concentration. She decided to push a bit more to see if her bear would lose his control at some point. Slowly she kissed the wound while she grabbed him from behind for support. At this Jorah started to breathe heavily, trying unsuccessfully to keep his manhood in place. Seeing him like that quickly turned her on, and with the previous image of Jorah’s naked body, she couldn’t wait to remove those trousers from him.

Finally Jorah was able to think, and after realizing that this wasn’t another one of his dreams, he decided to please his beautiful queen in any way he could. He finished loosening his trousers and they fell to the floor; exposing his more than ready manhood. At this, Daenerys stood up with a smile. "It seems we had the same opinion about clothes, Ser", and with that, she started to remove her dress. However, Jorah stopped her, "May I?"

She looked at him, an invitation written all over her face. He finally closed the distance between them, not breaking their eye contact and looking at her with so much love and passion she found herself throwing her arms around his neck and starting to kiss him. Jorah a bit surprised by her reaction, but he didn’t waste another minute and deepened the kiss while he finished removing Daenerys’ dress from her body.

Their kisses were like a growing fire, heating them in seconds, their hands were all over each other feeling every inch of skin they could. For Jorah this was a dream came true after so many months of longing for her, but for Dany this was completely new. She recently realized that Jorah had feelings for her, but she never imagined that they could feel so good, Jorah’s kisses were like nothing she had experienced with Drogo, they were full of love and passion and his hands were strong but gentle on her and she was melting under his ministrations.

When they parted for air, Jorah lifted her effortlessly, leveling their heights and at the same time, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Looking into each other eyes, they smiled. Jorah wanted her to know that this was more than just lust, he wanted to tell her what was in his heart for so long and whispered the words that were shouting inside him, “I love you Daenerys.”

Just hearing those words made Dany’s heart to beat harder and faster and she kissed him again, losing herself in the sensations this man was pulling from her. Jorah walked them to his bed and lowered her while tracing kisses from her neck to her breasts, his right hand going even lower between her thighs, she was so wet he felt himself getting even harder aching to be inside of her, but he wanted to take his time. He wanted to show her what making love really was, not what the Dothraki did.

Jorah continue running his hot tongue over her breasts, sucking at her nipples while Daenerys ran her fingers through Jorah’s hair and back. Jorah continued kissing her belly, finally reaching the core of her arousal licking there and enjoying the sounds of pleasure that came from her.

Daenerys was losing the ability to think, but before that she managed to say, "Jorah... please... I want you". He willingly obeyed and put himself on top of her kissing her again, slowly entering her. Daenerys opened her legs and circled them around his hips, giving him more room. She was tight, but encouraged Jorah to continue inch by inch until they were finally one and slowly started to move together.

Now it was Daenerys’ turn to kiss his jaw, neck and everything she could reach, running her hands from his shoulders to his chest, feeling his ginger hair and tracing it to his flat stomach finally reaching his lower cheeks squeezing them in time with their movements. Jorah increased the pace and deepened his thrusts, at that Dany bit her lip and let out a high moan when she felt Jorah reaching that special place inside of her she only knew existed because of Doreah’s lessons.

Hearing the change in her breathing and moans, Jorah knew Daenerys was close. "Gods... don’t stop my bear", hearing that put Jorah over the edge and continue his thrusts faster and deeper.

Daenerys couldn't hold back any longer and gave in with his name on her lips. Jorah feeling her let go did as well and collapsed on top of her.

After a few seconds, he rolled them so she was on top of him and he started to lightly caress her back and kiss her hair.

When their breathing became normal again, Daenerys lifted her head and looked into Jorah’s blue eyes. She saw her future written there, clearly as daylight. How hadn’t she seen it before? It was full of love, friendship, and understanding. She smiled at him and finally said the words her heart had been keeping, but knew were true.

“I love you Jorah.” And with that, they kissed again.

 


End file.
